


Triple Axle // Triple Date

by frankiesin



Series: no one here is cis [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Ice Skating, Other, Polyamory, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Dallon, Brendon, and Spencer go on their first romantic date as a triad.(aka there's no brallencer fluff in the tag and as the Official Brallencer Man it is my duty to fix this)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes in the nohic universe, technically, but I'm pretty sure you can read it without reading any of nohic. But you should still go read nohic, because it's nohic and I'm proud of it.

Dallon was running late. They were certain that Spencer and Brendon were going to end up starting the date without them. It wasn’t even dallon’s fault, because their parents had made them clean their room before they could go on their date with their partners. 

 

Dallon’s parents didn’t know it was a date though, for obvious reasons. 

 

They were currently icing off the front windshield of their car, trying to get enough ice off so that they could drive without fear of running into some unseen obstacle. It had snowed again last night, and through most of the morning, but the sky was now clear, and Dallon wanted to get to the ice-skating rink before it started getting stormy again. 

 

They shivered, pulling their sleeves over their hands while they leaned across the hood of the car. The ice seemed to never end. Dallon had turned the car on to warm up the inside, but the windows were fogging over on the inside, and they were starting to think they were just wasting their time. They didn’t want to fuck things up before they even started. This was their first real, romantic date as a triad. 

 

Dallon’s phone buzzed against their leg. They dropped the ice scraper onto the hood of the car and pulled their phone out to see who was calling. It was Brendon. Dallon pressed the  _ Accept Call _ button and pressed their phone to their ear. “Hey, Bren.”

 

“Hey babe,” Brendon said, her voice crackling through the phone. “Where are you?”

 

“Icing off my car,” Dallon said, cradling their phone against their ear and picking up the ice scraper to start scraping again. “Sorry, but I’m going to be a little late. My parents made me stay back and clean my room. I promise I’ll be there soon, though.”

 

“Okay, Dal,” Brendon said. They could hear Spencer in the background. “There’s a coffee shop by the rink; Spencer and I are hanging out there for whenever you get here.”

 

“You don’t have to wait on me,” Dallon said, because they didn’t want Brendon and Spencer to be waiting around, bored, while Dallon finished icing off the car and drove to where the new ice rink was. It had been built earlier that year, and opened back in November, but Dallon and their partners hadn’t been able to get out and go skating until now, in late January.

 

They found a parking spot and grabbed their beanie hat from the passenger seat, and a pair of fingerless gloves, and headed towards the rink. There was a small building set up to the side of it, and inside, half of it was a coffee shop, and the other half was for renting skates. Dallon spotted Spencer and Brendon easily, because they were the only teenagers hanging out in the coffeeshop half of the building. The rest of the people there were parents with young children or elderly people. 

 

Dallon put their hat on, tucked their gloves under their arm, and walked over to place their hands over Spencer’s eyes. “Guess who?”

 

“Hey,” Spencer leaned back and kissed Dallon’s hand. “Wanna go skate and fall on our asses?”

 

“With you two?” Dallon said, and winked at Brendon. “Always.”

 

The three of them walked over to the counter where a very short girl--shorter than Frank, who was one of the shortest people Dallon knew--was behind the counter and working the cash register. She was smiley and friendly, and she was wearing an orangey-red eyeshadow that looked like a sunset. 

 

Neither Dallon nor Brendon asked her about it. Dallon wanted to, and knowing Brendon, she also wanted to, but they didn’t want to get judged for being interested in makeup. Instead, they got skates, lacing them up tightly because according to Spencer’s mom, they’d get blisters on their feet if they let their feet be loose. 

 

The three of them wobbled their way to the rink, not holding onto each other but not giving each other a lot of personal space. Dallon got up onto the rink first, holding onto the wall and trying not to slide around too much. Brendon stepped up next, her face drawn in in concentration, and she nudged Dallon away from the entrance so that she could grab some of the wall. She grinned up at them, even though she was gripping the wall tightly. “You know, we probably should have chosen something that at least one of us could do.”

 

“Hey, I’ve done this before,” Spencer said, standing beside the two of them without holding onto the wall. Dallon was proud of him, but they were also pretty sure that Spencer was about three seconds from falling onto his ass. 

 

“Weren’t you, like, four or something at the time?” Brendon asked. 

 

“Doesn’t matter, I totally remember how to do this,” Spencer said, and then actually skated off. His movements were awkward and his arms flailed a few times, but he was actually moving forward, which was more than Brendon or Dallon could say. Spencer grabbed the wall again and twisted his torso around so that he was facing his partners. “Told you. Come on.”

 

Dallon took a deep breath and let go of the wall, standing up on their own feet. Their legs wobbled under them, because the ice was slick, and they reached for the wall to stabilise themselves. Brendon patted their ass. “You go, Dal. I believe in you.”

 

“Thanks,” Dallon said, and attempted to skate forward. They kept one hand on the railing, but they eventually got to Spencer. They were doing more scooting than actual skating, but they made it, and they didn’t fall. 

 

They glanced over their shoulder to see how Brendon was doing. She hadn’t moved from her spot by the entrance, but when Spencer nodded at her, silently telling her that she could do it, Brendon started forward. Because she was Brendon, she let go of the wall and started copying how Spencer had skated. Also because she was Brendon, she immediately flailed and fell on her ass. She laughed and gave them a thumbs up before pulling herself up and trying again, this time holding onto the wall as she skated to her partners. 

 

The three of them skated for about an hour and a half before they were all cold and sore from falling occasionally. They’d gotten to the point where none of them needed to hold onto the wall, but Brendon and Dallon were still wobbly and couldn’t go very fast. Spencer, luckily, didn’t skate away and leave them on their own. 

 

“You guys want to go anywhere else before we go home?” Spencer asked. He was bent over, untying his laces, his bangs in his face. 

 

“I don’t know where we’d go, but I don’t want to go home yet,” Dallon said. They had one skate off, and had tucked their socked foot under their leg. They looked past Spencer at Brendon. “What about you, Bren?”

 

“I have to ask my parents, but I think they’d be okay with it,” Brendon said. “They don’t know I’m on a date.”

 

“Are they still saying you can’t date until you’re eighteen?” Spencer asked, flicking his hair away from his face and looking up at her. “Because that’s bullshit.”

 

Brendon sighed, and Dallon knew that her parents hadn’t changed their stance on Brendon dated. Not that that had ever stopped her from doing anything. “They are, but even if they weren’t, I still have to keep them updated on where I am at any given moment because they’re convinced that I’m sneaking around behind their backs and getting up to hooligan activities.”

 

“But you are,” Dallon said. 

 

Brendon winked, grinning at them. “I know, but they don’t. I’ve got a lot of talents, and sneaking things past my parents is definitely one of them.”

 

“Sneaky fucker,” Spencer said lovingly. He and Dallon took the skates back over to the counter while Brendon called her parents and asked to stay out for longer. Dallon didn’t hear what she said to them, but it must have worked, because she was grinning when they returned to the bench with Spencer. She stood up and took Dallon’s hand in hers, grinning up at them. “Guess who gets to stay out today?”

 

“You?” Spencer said, and Brendon grinned. Since they were in public and didn’t want to get too many weird stares, Spencer high-fived Brendon instead of kissing her, but the intention was still there. 

 

Spencer’s mom had driven him and Brendon to the skate rink, since she knew that Dallon had a car and could take Spencer and Brendon home if they stayed later or went somewhere else. As soon as they got into Dallon’s car, which was parked about a block away from the rink, the three of them started exchanging kisses, grinning against each other’s mouths. It was messy and a little desperate, but they were finally all three together, on a real date, and there weren’t any parents in sight. 

 

“Where are we going?” Spencer said while Dallon and Brendon were kissing. He had his hands in their hair, and was winding a piece of Dallon’s hair around his fingers. Dallon was too busy kissing Brendon to focus on what Spencer was doing with her. “Because there’s a movie theatre near by, and I’m not saying that we should go find a movie no one else cares about and make fun of it, but…”

 

Brendon turned away from Dallon to grab Spencer’s face and kiss him like it was the last thing she would ever get to do. “Sounds like a plan, Spence.”

 

They pulled apart, and retreated to their actual seats in the car. Spencer grinned at Dallon from the back seat, and Brendon had her hand on their thigh. Dallon grinned back at Spencer, winking, and pulled out of the parking space. They were in love. It was pretty great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
